


Nightwish Song Stories

by KittyClearsight



Category: Nightwish, Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyClearsight/pseuds/KittyClearsight
Summary: A collection of one shots based on songs by the band Nightwish. While technically these are original stories, they are inspired and/or based on Nightwish songs.





	1. Our Decades In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This song is really beautiful so I did what had to be done lol

A young couple held hands, walking through a forest. The man, a young man in his 20's with black hair and blue eyes, had a little girl on his shoulders. The mother looked at her small family with bright green eyes. She had brunette hair, and a small petite body, while her husband had a tall but lanky build. The little girl, however, was a combination of both parents. She had black hair like her father, but green eyes like her mother. She was tiny, and slender. But it was clear she would one day have every boy drooling for her. Unless, of course, her father had anything to do with it.

The little girl was named Jade, for she was a gemstone in her parents eyes.

The little family had made it to a small clearing in the deepest part of the woods. The little girl looked at it in awe, for it was a blooming meadow. Jade's father kneeled, letting his four year old daughter climb off his back. The little girl walked along the path, careful not to crush the beautiful wild flowers.

The mother and father watched their daughter, smiling. She was always so gentle, so caring towards wildlife. They couldn't have been more proud.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years and years later, a woman sat at the bedside of her parents. They were elderly and sick, and the woman knew she would lose them within a couple days. If not tonight. This was Jade, now 40, with a family of her own. However, she left them for several months in order to care for her sickly parents. Jade knew they would die soon, and wanted to be there for them. Her parents held hands, even in their coma state, and Jade knew nothing could break them a part. Even death. Jade watched the heart monitor as it flat lined, and knew that they had finally passed on. Wiping a tear from her eyes, she whispered one final goodbye.

"One day we'll meet on that shore again, mother, father."

Despite their death, they lived on in Jade and her family, and all the care, the love, and the memories they shared.


	2. Turn Loose The Mermaids

An old man sits on his porch, rocking in his rocking chair. He gazed out onto the horizon as the sun was beginning to set, the pale glow of the sun illuminating the oceans waves as they crashed onto the beach before receding back out. His time, he knew, was about to come to an end. Not that he minded, he had lived a long, fruitful life, full of happiness. Though his hair had long since turned a silvery gray, and his wife had long since passed, and his children had gone on with their own lives, he knew he had done well in his life. He gazed once more upon his life, memories flooding through his mind.

He was a child, thriving and ecstatic. His mother had recently gone to the hospital, and all he knew was that he was going to have a baby brother soon. He ran out into the fields with his kite, flying it to pass the time until his mother and brother came home. Hours later, his father called him from the fields and the young boy eagerly came.

"Meet your baby brother."

The young boy approached his exhausted mother, who held a bundle in her arms. He peered into the blanket and gasped, seeing his brother for the first time. He was so tiny and helpless. The boy reached tentatively, touching his soft cheek with his fingers.  
His younger sister came from their room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What's going on?" She yawned. The boy looked over to her, grinning.

"It's our baby brother." He remembered last second to whisper. The girl gasped and hurried over. The two four year olds watched their baby brother sleep peacefully. This was the boy's earliest childhood memory.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he grew older, so did his temper. He began getting angrier and hateful, and bullied his sister. He ran away from home multiple times. He fought with his parents on the daily before finally leaving for good. Despite being 17, and not having a penny to his name, he ran out of town so his mother and father wouldn't try tracking him down. He would miss his younger brother, but he didn't think he could stay. One day, when he was sleeping on a bench, a young lady, about his age, came up to him.

"Do you need a place to stay?" She asked, looking sympathetic.

The boy looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. He followed her to her home. Her parents were at first suspicious, but soon started to understand his plight. They allowed him to stay. He stayed for a year, he and the girl getting closer and closer. She was a beautiful blue-eyed girl. He vowed to protect her forever. The girl one day encouraged him to return to his family. He reluctantly agreed, and when he went to his childhood home, he expected to be shunned. But it was the opposite. His mother nearly strangled him in a hug, sobbing. His father put a hand on his shoulder, eyes glimmering with love.

"Welcome home, son." He too had tears in his eyes.  
His younger sister and younger brother tackled him, squealing in happiness. The boy introduced the girl, and the small family welcomed her as a part of it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boy and the girl were 20, they were full on love birds. They were inseparable, but one day, the girl found out she was pregnant. She told the boy, fearing he would betray and abandon her, but when she told him he picked her up, swinging her around in a circle in excitement. He vowed to protect his son or daughter, as well as the girl, forever.  
They were 21 the day of the delivery. The boy stayed by the girl's side, holding her hand firmly yet gently. When a cry filled the air, everyone rejoiced.  
"Congratulations, it's a boy."

The boy couldn't be more thrilled. At that moment, he got down on one knee, taking the girl's hand in his. He proposed in front of the doctors and their families.

She said yes.

The small family made their dream home one a nearby island, at the top of a tall hill and surrounded by the sea. They had many great Summers, playing out in the waves and searching for seashores along the edge. On one particular night, the boy was looking out over the ocean with a spyglass. He swears he saw a beautiful woman with dark hair in the water, but she was gone before he could get a good look.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was just the beginning of the boy's life, and it just got more grand from there on out. He ended up with a total of three children, two boys, and the youngest being a girl. The family had a little slice of paradise on their island, and they were able to make a fortune by renting out the beach for parties. While happiness doesn't last forever, as he was crushed when he lost the girl, his wife, to cancer. But he kept on going for the sake of his family, and now, he knew, it was time to reunite with his love. With one last look over the ocean, he once again thinks he see's a beautiful dark haired woman wading in the water. She gives him a warm smile, waving a hand and diving back beneath the surface of the water.

The chair stopped rocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kite above a graveyard grey  
At the end of the line far far away  
A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe
> 
> Oh, how beautiful it used to be  
Just you and me far beyond the sea  
The waters, scarce in motion  
Quivering still
> 
> At the end of the river the sundown beams  
All the relics of a life long lived  
Here, weary traveller rest your wand  
Sleep the journey from your eyes
> 
> Good journey, love, time to go  
I checked your teeth and warmed your toes  
In the horizon I see them coming for you
> 
> The mermaid grace, the forever call  
Beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch  
The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears

**Author's Note:**

> I climbed off your back  
Not so long ago  
To a blooming meadow  
To a path you'd made for the lightest feet
> 
> Mother  
I am always close to you  
I will be waving every time you leave  
Oh, I am you  
The care, the love, the memories  
We are the story of one
> 
> Father  
I am always close to you  
I will be waving every time you leave  
Oh, I am you  
The care, the love, the memories  
You are forever in me
> 
> This verse we wrote  
On a road home  
For you  
All this for you  
All this for you
> 
> Our walk has been sublime  
A soaring ride and gentle lead  
You have the heart of a true friend  
One day we'll meet on that shore again
> 
> Mother  
I am always close to you  
I will be waving every time you leave  
Oh, I am you  
The care, the love, the memories  
We are the story of one
> 
> Father  
I am always close to you  
I will be waving every time you leave  
Oh, I am you  
The care, the love, the memories  
You are forever in me


End file.
